


working overtime

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blushing, CEO!Theo, Flirting, Intern!Stiles, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Office Relationship, Omega Stiles, One Shot, Pining, Poor phone, Sexual Harassment, a single telephone was injuried in the making of this fic, boss/employee, brief sexual tension, no PDA, possessive!Theo, submissive af Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Raeken worked his way up to the position of CEO <br/>although nothing could prepare him for the beauty of Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	working overtime

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long I'm sorry omfg
> 
> for liebeislove
> 
> enjoy!!!

Stiles has been working at this (nameless) company for almost a year now. 

It was a positive working environment, his boss (CEO of the company) was Theo Raeken, a run of the mill alpha male. 

He was large and intimidating, known for his hot temper and flirtatious personality. Stiles worked as his intern, his desk was set just outside the mans office door. Stiles kept it immaculately clean, despite the mountains of paperwork Mr. Raeken regularly slapped in his laps the omega was careful to never complain.

“Mr. Raeken?” Stiles cautiously nudged the office door open with his shoulder, both arms cradled documents and three-ring binders. Theo grunted in response, brow creased in frustration. “I have the reports you asked for.” Stiles, with well practiced balancing, slid a stack of files onto Theos already messy desk. 

Before the omega could pull his hand away the alpha grasped him, encasing Stiles’ almost entirely. 

Stiles could feel his cheeks heat at the contact, clutching the papers to his chest like a shield. “Mr. Raeken - “ “You look lovely today, Stiles.” Theo smirked, tugging the smaller man closer. 

Stiles could feel his inner omega preen at the attention, despite his feelings for the other man Stiles had to keep it platonic. 

The alpha growled in a way that brought his inner omega to expose its soft belly. Theo was dangerously close, nose brushing against Stiles’ cheek in a scenting motion. 

Suddenly a knock sounded, the two wolves jumped apart as if the other were on fire. “Theo.” Erica entered, his secretary, slid into the room. 

The blonde beta chattered on about important phone calls Theo had to make, giving Stiles The opportunity to escape. 

The omega scurried down the office halls.

“you need to keep relationships professional,Theo.” Erica chided, throwing the alpha a knowing glance. “leave.” Theo ordered, rage clear on his face. Erica stayed stiff and silent, arms folded tightly “I said  _ leave _ !!!!” with a swat of his hand Theo sent the wire cord phone flying across the room. Pieces shattered against the beige wall. “I'll get a new phone.” Erica murmured, carefully stepping over the broken telephone to the office door. 

\--- 

Sexual harassment was nothing to sneeze at, Stiles knew, however he seemed to be a very popular target… 

Even now the omega found himself pushed up against the wall, a visiting IT worker caging the other man with his forearms. “Please…” Stiles whimpered, head bowed and body curled inward to appear small and non threatening. “Beggin’ for it already?” The stranger scoffed, his sour scent making Stiles somewhat nauseous, tears stung at the corner of the omegas eyes.

This happened often, omegas targeted for their naturally sweet scents and submissive behavior. Stiles was the victim of inappropriate comments and unwanted advances almost regularly, other omegas watching in sympathy.  

A flash of blonde caught Stiles’ attention from his periph, but only for a moment, his assailant too distracted by the cornered omega in front of him to notice. The alpha stranger hissed some perverse fantasies into Stiles’ ear when an angel from heaven appeared.

A deep snarl sounded from the other end of the hall, no doubt an alpha. 

“Back off.” The alpha smothering Stiles growled “He’s mine.” A strong hand gripped the sour alphas shoulder, forcing him off balance and near throwing the man onto the carpeted floor. Theo held Stiles in a protective embrace, softly asking if the omega was alright. Stiles nodded, heart thrumming in his chest. 

The wolves began to fight, knocking over lobby chairs and creating dents in the cream colored walls. Stiles kept his small frame hidden, the sound of Theo’s rage echoed off the hallways thin walls. 

Erica appeared. “I called Theo…” she said, kneeling infront of Stiles “are you alright?”

Stiles nodded shakily, taking her hand to stand slowly. The two wolves escaped to the alphas office, Stiles noticed the shattered phone “What…”    
“It’s not important.” Erica insisted, crowding the omega into a safe corner “I need you to stay here, Theo will come and get you… He’ll protect you.” She slowly backed away from the male, hands out in a “stay here” command. 

Stiles waited. And waited. For what seemed like eternity. Fear was beginning to bloom in the omegs chest… What if Theo lost? Was he alright? 

Stiles could practically  _ feel _ his scent begin to sour with sadness and anxiety when the office door unlocked with a soft clunk, slowly pushed open.

“Mr. Raeken!” Stiles chirped, rushing to the mans side “are you alright?” The omega asked, fussing the man for injuries. Despite ruffled hair and a few scratches the alpha was unharmed. Theo glanced at him in sympathy “are  _ you  _ okay?” 

Stiles avoided eye contact, body rigid. Carefully the omega nodded “Don’t worry about me.” He insisted. 

Theo pulled the intern forward by his waist, arms holding his smaller frame “I know i’m a jackass.” He began “ - but I do care. About you.” Stiles kept his arms stiff by his side, the top of his head just barely bumping the alphas chin. “I just…” Stiles struggled to find the right words “I want you to be my alpha, but - “

“That’s great!” Theo nearly shouted, glee filling his entire being. Stiles giggled like a windchime, amused by the elders childish excitement “ - but -” he said “ I don’t want to be one of those omegas… Who sleeps with the CEO. Like some sort of …. Slut.” 

The smell of discomfort clouded the omegas sugary scent “You’re no slut.” Theos muscular arms held the other like a vice, tightly squishing their bodies “intern, CEO, whatever, I won’t treat you like an object… like some name crossed off the list.” Stiles’ inner wolf purred when talented fingers twiddled his short hair “we can keep it on the down low. If you prefer.” 

Warmth bloomed in Stiles’ chest. “I would like that.” 

\---

“T-Theo…” Stiles shuddered, the alphas hot tongue slid across the taut skin of his throat. Their relationship had progressed quickly in the bedroom, PDA remained nonexistent (for Stiles’ sake) but they were never shy in private.

The alpha chucked, large palm resting against the omegas plush backside “Good boy.” Theo growled, lowering the smaller man onto their shared bed. Stiles whimpered as Theo created fresh hickeys on the pale neck “You’re already hard.” Theo teased, feeling the shape of the omegas small dick against his thigh.

Stiles felt his cheeks flush cherry red “D-Don’t tease me.” In retaliation Stiles tugged at the other mans business tie, quickly unlacing the dark fabric before viciously opening his button down. “Whoa, easy there, omega.” Theo laughed, chest assaulted by small omega kisses. 

“I’ve been waiting all day.” Stiles hissed, ass becoming slick. 

Theo took care of his omega, holding his thin shuddering body while fingering his hole. A slick squelching sound filled the air, thick slick coated Theos fingers like honey. 

“Fuck me, already.” Stiles demanded, chest pink and heaving, his breath heavy and rough. “Are you sure?” Theo grinned, plucking at the omegas pebbled nipple with his teeth.

Stiles immediately flipped their positions, straddling the larger mans thighs. 

With well practiced precision Stiles lined the cock to his hole, carefully sinking onto it.  

Rolling his hips and bouncing his ass Stiles moaned and groaned, heat filling his belly. “My little omega… never satisfied.” Theo hissed, occasionally allowing himself to thrust upwards into the constricting heat of Stiles’ hole. 

The omega placed his palms flat on Theos pecs, slick pooling and coating their skin, a thin sheet of sweat covered their bodies. 

As Theo’s knot began to swell Stiles pushed down quickly and aggressively, attempting to force the bulb into his entrance. “God - fuck!” Stiles cried, managing to wiggle the bloating knot past his hole before it reached full size. 

The pressure applied to his prostate was too much, a gush of thick slick gushed from his hole, his bumpy insides holding his lovers cock like a glove. 

Cum splattered across Theo’s stomach and chest, his own load quickly filling the omega. 

“Thank you.” Stiles mumbled, allowing the knot to remain inside, he leaned forward chest to chest with the alpha “Hmmm?” Theo grinned, one hand toying with his interns short hair “ - for everything.” 


End file.
